The present invention relates to a contents distribution system for a simulation ride system, a distribution apparatus for a ride contents administration center, a simulation ride control apparatus and computer software, and more particularly to a contents distribution system for a simulation ride system having a seat rocking unit, a video unit, an acoustic unit, and a simulation ride control apparatus and comprising a simulation ride system in which the simulation ride control apparatus controls operations of the seat rocking unit, the video unit, and the acoustic unit by using content data and a distribution apparatus for a ride contents administration center.
In the entertainment industry, there are known amusement facilities having interactive game machines such as an amusement park, a theme park, and an urban theme park into which a ride attraction, a production-type attraction, a high-tech attraction, etc. are introduced.